


Into the Light

by hotelmichelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Kid Fic, M/M, News Media, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Third Person, Social Media, lots of pictures and fake fandom discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelmichelle/pseuds/hotelmichelle
Summary: On a routine mission, Steve and Bucky stumble upon HYDRA’s top secret genetic experiment: Audrey.Two weeks later, she is photographed by paparazzi for the first time.





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank the 1D fandom (and my 6 years in it) for giving me the ability to write endless fake fandom discourse and speculative news articles.

Anderson Cooper 360  
October 13th 2017

“Next up, the Avengers were in Florida this past weekend and it’s wasn’t your typical weekend getaway. The team assembled after reports of creatures emerging from the sea. This was no Little Mermaid situation, folks. According to eyewitness accounts, the creatures had poisonous fangs and could outrun cars. Fortunately, the Avengers cleaned things right up and no one was seriously injured. Notably missing were Captain America and the Winter Soldier, also known as Steve Rogers and James Barnes. Let’s hope they just decided to take the weekend off.”

  
  


  


  
  


BROOKLYN, NY − The strange world of superheroes just got a little stranger. Steve “Captain America” Rogers was spotted in his native Brooklyn with a small child. The child was bundled up in a pink blanket and appeared to be under one year old. There are no solid theories on who this little girl is, or why she was in Rogers' care. This news comes just a week after Rogers and his longtime partner, James “Winter Soldier” Barnes, were mysteriously missing from a major Avengers mission in southern Florida.

  
  


PR STATEMENT [STARK INDUSTRIES - STEVEN ROGERS / JAMES BARNES]  
NOVEMBER 1ST 2017  
We are thrilled to announce that we have adopted a 10-month-old baby girl, Audrey. We could not be happier to have her in our lives and want to ensure that she grows up in a stable environment. Unfortunately, that lifestyle is not compatible with our current roles as Avengers. Therefore, we will both be retiring from our roles as formal Avengers team members, effective immediately.  
Our teammates fully support this decision and will always remain important people in our lives. We are incredibly lucky to have spent the past few years in their company. The Avengers is bigger than any one person and we are certain that the team will continue undeterred. They know that they can call us if an insurmountable emergency arises, as we will be in close contact. That being said, we are both so excited to begin this new chapter in our lives.  
Thank you for the incredible support and love that you have shown us.  
Steve and Bucky

  
  


@CNN Steve Rogers and James Barnes are retiring from the Avengers after adopting a baby girl cnn.it/2aWfaSh

@abcnews Official Avengers Twitter account shares the first photos of Sam Wilson as Captain America. See them here: abc.net.au/news/9551084

@JBBarnes @Avengers I can’t lie @CapSamWilson is really pulling it off 

@TonyStark @Avengers Looking good, Cap

@CNN Steve Rogers: There was “never any doubt” that Wilson should be next Captain America cnn.it/2NJAY9Z

  
  


## Sam Wilson: Everything You Need to Know About the New Captain America

Six Important Takeaways from the Rogers/Barnes Statement

  
  


KIMMEL: So, how is it having a new Captain America?  
BARTON: Oh, it’s not so different. Sam’s been with the team for a few years now. I think he’s a little more serious now though. He’s got a real good “Captain America” voice, too.  
KIMMEL: How does that work? I mean, the passing down of the shield? Is there some secret ritual where you sacrifice a bald eagle or something?  
BARTON: (laughs) Nah, I don’t think so. I wasn’t actually there since I was running late. Long story. But I barely even made it in time to see them ask him to be the godfather.  
KIMMEL: Oh, let’s talk about that then!  
BARTON: Alright.  
KIMMEL: Because when I asked my son’s godparents, they were really emotional. I didn’t know it would be so emotional and because I was a new parent, I think my primary emotion at the time was “exhausted.” But some people get really emotional.  
BARTON: Yeah, Sam cried like a baby.  
(audience laughs)  
KIMMEL: (laughing) Really?  
BARTON: Oh yeah, full on tears and everything.  
KIMMEL: Isn’t he like your boss now? And you’re allowed to tell us this?  
BARTON: (shrugs) Probably not.

## Clint Barton: Sam Wilson “cried like a baby” when asked to be Audrey’s godfather

@CapSamWilson Oh @HawkeyeBarton I will get you back don’t think I don’t have dirt on you

@HawkeyeBarton @CapSamWilson what? it’s true

@HawkeyeBarton @SteveRogers @JBBarnes back me up

@SteveRogers @HawkeyeBarton I have no comment on the matter.

@JBBarnes @HawkeyeBarton It’s true

  
  


The cameras captured a sweet moment between Steve Rogers and his infant daughter, Audrey. Rogers and his partner, James Barnes left the Avengers together last month. Since then, they have not made an official public appearance.

  
  


> **falconwilson**  
>  WHAT DOES HE MEAN PRE-SMASH IS THAT A SMASH CAKE IS IT AUDREY’S BIRTHDAY

> **olivavengers**  
>  I am way too emotional about this. l i s t e n they bought her a smash cake. not just a birthday cake, but a smash cake. those two brooklyn boys probably couldn’t even afford the sugar to make a cupcake when they were younger and now they can buy their daughter a personal cake for the sole purpose of her destroying it. don’t even look at me for the next 24 hours

@winterjosie things we know about s&b’s kid: 

  1. her name is audrey
  2. today is her 1st bday
  3. that’s literally it



February 9th, 2018  
Peter Parker tweets selfie from Audrey’s birthday party, confirms status as an actual Avenger

  
  


  
  


PEOPLE MAGAZINE  
MAY 2018  
Int: And you’re an uncle now, I hear?  
Wilson: (laughing) Yep, that’s me! Uncle Sam.  
Int: Does she really call you that?  
Wilson: She does. I mean, she’s not really in on the joke yet, but Steve [Rogers] and Bucky [James Barnes] think it’s hilarious.  
Int: Have you been doing a lot of babysitting then?  
Wilson: Sometimes. At first, Nat [Natasha Romanoff] was definitely the favorite babysitter, but I persuaded them. I think [James “Bucky”] Barnes was worried they would come home to the place burnt down or something, but I’m actually a great babysitter, if I do say so myself.  
Int: So, no fires yet?  
Wilson: Not yet!  


> **myfirstmylastmyonly**  
>  why can’t sam wilson be my babysitter  
> 

> **natasharom**  
>  jenna ur 19

  
  


@TMZ “Back the f**k away from my kid!” James Barnes goes full Winter Solider on paparazzi in Manhattan Starbucks. 

@shelleyymoon this thread is called “I was in the Starbucks with James Barnes and Audrey” ok let’s go

@shelleyymoon so im sitting there surrounded by about 4 lsat books when he walks in carrying her. they were immediately followed by paps

@shelleyymoon the paps had some discussion with the Starbucks manager at the door so i thought they might be turned away but they were eventually allowed in

@shelleyymoon and when i say paps i mean like 4 or 5 guys disturbing my lsat studying with their massive annoying cameras and general noise

@shelleyymoon so at this point bucky (can i call him bucky? well it’s happening) is sitting with audrey in his lap. but she’s low key fussing bc hello she wants to be let down and run free

@shelleyymoon also the paps are hanging out across the store literally just taking pictures of them it was pretty awkward bc he was totally trying to act like they weren’t there at all

@shelleyymoon audrey keeps saying “down” over and over so he puts her down but before he lets her go he tells her something, idk what but 90% sure he was telling her not to go near the paps

@shelleyymoon there was another little girl there about her age so they started playing and making friends. btw the other girl’s mom is sitting in the chair across from bucky’s on her laptop (this is gonna be important later)

@shelleyymoon bucky gets his drink and poor guy just wants to get tf out of there but audrey wants to play with her new bff now so he sits back down

@shelleyymoon okay now here’s when the drama starts: the other girl accidentally spills her mom’s coffee all over her freaking laptop loool

@shelleyymoon so ofc bucky jumps up to grab napkins for this poor lady yikes that laptop is probs a goner right now

@shelleyymoon and i kid u not in the time it takes him to quickly go to the lil napkin/utensil stand and back, the fucking paps have crossed the store and are obnoxiously close to audrey 

@shelleyymoon like i’m serious they could have reached out and touched her

@shelleyymoon so bucky super quick gives the laptop lady the napkins and puts a hand out to kind of put something between them and audrey and scoops her up

@shelleyymoon and yes he says “back the fuck away from my kid” and yes it was the metal hand/arm that he put out towards the paps

@shelleyymoon but no he did not yell it and no he did not shove the fucking paps some people are blowing this way out of proportion

@shelleyymoon the paps got too close to his kid. he told them to back tf up. that’s it. leave the guy alone jesus christ

  
  


“Captain Rogers! Can you comment on James Barnes’ run in with the paparazzi last weekend?”

“No, I think Bucky made it pretty clear. Back the fuck away from our kid.”

  
  


@FoxNews The latest “Audrey” fiasco has many asking: Do they use this language in front of her?

  
  


PR STATEMENT [STARK INDUSTRIES - STEVEN ROGERS / JAMES BARNES]  
SEPTEMBER 29TH 2018  
We deeply regret that the incidents of the past week occurred and do not condone the use of profanity in front of children. Nevertheless, we request that all paparazzi and members of the media maintain a respectful distance from both of us, as well as from our daughter. We ask for privacy as we try to make her life as normal as possible.  
We continue to be endlessly grateful for everyone who respectfully supports us and Audrey.  
Captain Steven Rogers and Sergeant James Barnes

> **bucksrogers**  
>  they really pulled out the captain and sergeant titles U TELL EM BABIES

> **steviehoney**  
>  “we are endlessly grateful for everyone who respectfully supports us and Audrey” looooool i endlessly love those two that’s for damn sure

  
  


CNN ROUNDTABLE 09/30/18-ANA NAVARRO AND JASON MILLER

“Well, see, everyone wants to act like this is somehow uncharted territory, but it’s not at all. We’ve been over this with celebrity after celebrity. They want to put themselves out there and get all the fame and all the glory. But then they also want to turn around and say, ‘oh now we want privacy.’ No, it doesn’t work like that.”

“But these people are not celebrities, Jason, they’re superheroes. It’s different.”

“How is it different? They ask for attention and glory, and then they also want privacy when it’s convenient for them. You can’t have it both ways.”

“They haven’t asked for anything. When did James Barnes ask for any of this? He fell off a train in 1945, is that somehow asking for his daughter to be stalked by paparazzi in 2018?”

“Ana, Ana. Steve Rogers asked for the serum. He wanted the glory and to be Captain America and he got it. James Barnes chooses to be romantically involved with him, so-”

“Steve Rogers enlisted in 1944 and we’re in 2018. You can’t say that by being in love with somebody, that James Barnes has chosen to give up his privacy. That’s just frankly ridiculous and-”

“Well, Ana, they also choose to parade her around in front of the cameras. They choose to take her over to Avengers Tower and leave her alone with the Black Widow. So, if those are their parenting choices, fine, but they can’t claim they want privacy when it suits them.”

“Parade her around? Now you’re just making things up, Jason. You do a simple Google search and there’s pictures of her in parks and in Build-A-Bear. Those are things that I do with my kids and what families everywhere do with their kids. Maybe if she’s walking into Avengers Tower, fine, take a picture. But if she’s in Starbucks, there’s no reason for there to be pictures of her in a place like that.”

  
  


@TonyStark Quick announcement: I am, in fact, Audrey’s favorite. She informed me herself just a minute ago. Debate over. Everyone go home. 

@CapSamWilson @TonyStark Dude that’s funny 

@HawkeyeBarton @TonyStark That’s only because you built an entire fucking indoor park thing 

@TonyStark @HawkeyeBarton Didn’t you hear we’re not allowed to say fuck anymore 

  
  


  
  


@nytimes WWII Captain Steve Rogers blasts anti-vax movement. t.co/Oyqdi5ttbW

@TMZ Ex-Captain America stops at the airport to go on anti-vaxxer rant! 

EX-CAPTAIN AMERICA GOES ON ANTI-VAXXER RANT IN JFK AIRPORT

TMZ caught up with Steve Rogers – Ex-Captain America -- at the airport. He was returning from Hawaii with former assassin James Barnes. They had their one-year-old daughter with them … but Rogers made time for a quick anti-vaxxer rant.

“Of course, we are,” he said when we asked about his plans to vaccinate Audrey. “We’re not idiots,” he added.

Rogers then passed Audrey off to Barnes and urged him to go ahead without him … he had a little more to say on the matter.

We had to ask: what would he do if Audrey developed a deadly disease because someone else had decided not to vaccinate their kid?

Rogers laughed and shook his head. “I think if that happened…those parents can expect a visit from the Winter Soldier.”

YIKES!

@FoxNews Captain Steve Rogers on anti-vaxxers: “Expect the Winter Soldier”

@hannersvic lmfaooooo anti vaxxers should be more worried about their kids dying of preventable diseases than the damn winter soldier no offense to @JBBarnes tho

@WashingtonPost Former Captain America calls anti-vaxxers “idiots”

@keebian35 Rogers and Barnes grew up in the 20s/30s they know what not having vaccines is like. If anyone has the right to say stuff like that it’s them.

> **staarktower**  
>  some people are really taking this “winter soldier” comment wayyyyy too far. he’s not saying that bucky is gonna go around killing random parents. watch the video it was a joke about how pissed they would be if audrey got unnecessarily sick bc of some idiot parents.

> **buckyybabyy**  
>  here’s the real tea: steve talking about bucky going back to being an assassin (this time for him lol) is so nasty of him  
> 
> 
> **audreyssmashcake**  
>  oh my god I’m fucking laughing at this fandom rn. he would have never said that unless he was 100% sure bucky would be fine with it. don’t act like you (a random tumblr user) know bucky’s limits and comfort zone better than steven grant rogers you’re making me laugh

  
  


BUZZFEED  
FEBRUARY 2nd 2019

6 questions we still have about Audrey

…

4\. What is her last name?

This should be a given but with this super tot, nothing is as it seems. We’ve heard Rogers, Barnes, Barnes-Rogers, AND Rogers-Barnes. Since everyone even remotely related to the Avengers simply refers to her as “Audrey,” this toddler’s full name may remain a mystery.

5\. Is she super?

If you’ve been on Twitter at all in the past couple days, you’ve probably seen the baby swing discourse. Twitter user jayckell was visiting the park with his two boys when he spotted James “Bucky” Barnes with Audrey. The visit apparently has him (and tons of others) convinced that little Audrey is, in fact, a super. Just in case you missed it, take a look at one of the pics below!

The scandalous swing pictures were supposedly taken just after Audrey and Bucky left the Central Park playground. The poster claimed that the dent in the swing was made by little Audrey herself. There hasn’t been an official response to the incident, but we think it’s totally possible that Bucky just grabbed the swing a little too hard.

Who knew playground equipment could cause such an uproar!

6\. Who are her biological parents?

You knew we were gonna bring this up! We don’t know about you, but we’ve definitely spent way too long studying pictures of Audrey trying to solve this mystery. Popular theories range from everything to an ordinary adoption, to the Avengers kidnapping her during a mission in Wisconsin. If one thing’s for sure, it’s that this tot’s charm is definitely on par with her super hot dads!

  
  


@alexyz94 if barnes grabbed the swing too hard, the dent would be from the other side. that dent was made from inside the swing. #BabySuper

@Fox News Are the Avengers raising a mini super soldier?

@alliembarnes she a literal baby you can miss me with that “super soldier” shit

  
  


> **natasharom**  
>  Alright it’s serious thoughts time. There are only two possibilities: 1. Audrey is enhanced or 2. Audrey isn’t enhanced. If it’s 2, who cares she’s adorable. If it’s 1, okay oh god there’s a super strong toddler running around New York! Normal people can’t effectively parent a child that could break their bones during a tantrum! She’s going to eventually realize she’s different from all her peers! She needs to be taught how to control herself so she doesn’t hurt other kids!  
> 
> 
> So hmmm wow this is a real puzzle let’s think.  
> 
> 
> We need two adults who can physically match her when she kicks off while empathizing with the unique challenges she will face. These prospective parents will need to understand the difficulties of being much stronger than the general population well enough to teach her how to deal with it. Finally, these two people must be able and willing to provide a loving, accepting environment for an enhanced child. Now where in the world could we find two such unique and perfect people to raise her….hmmm….  
> 

  
  


  
  


O’BRIEN: Okay, so you two made headlines a few months ago.  
BARNES: You’re gonna have to be a little more specific.  
[audience laughs]  
O’BRIEN: Yeah, you guys make a lot of headlines, huh! Give the PR people a break, will ya?  
ROGERS: I think you and Pepper Potts would get along.  
O’BRIEN: Okay, but I’m talking about the anti-vax stuff. Steve, you made some headlines.  
ROGERS: Yeah, yeah, I did. I just-. I grew up real sick and I would have loved to just get a shot and be done with it, but we didn’t have them. So, to get to the future and see that people are choosing not to vaccinate their kids…it’s very frustrating. Maybe I could have chosen my words a little more carefully, but-  
BARNES: But he never chooses his words carefully.  
[audience laughs]  
BARNES: It’s true! [to Rogers] It’s true, Stevie.  
ROGERS: Either way, the sentiment is the same.  
BARNES: Yeah. Basically, anti-vaxxers are idiots.  
ROGERS: And, yeah, if our daughter ever got sick because some moron thought they knew better than all the doctors and scientists…  
BARNES: I’d probably show up at their door.  
O’BRIEN: [laughing] I’m just imagining all your PR people watching this right now, sweating bullets.  
BARNES: It’s okay, we’ve still got Stark’s lawyers even though we left the team.  
O’BRIEN: Yeah, how did that all work? Is it like getting a divorce or what?  
ROGERS: Honestly, the only thing that really changed was that we don’t go on missions anymore. But we still see everybody all the time, they babysit for us, stuff like that.  
O’BRIEN: So, you got all the perks and you don’t have to go out there and fight sludge monsters anymore?  
BARNES: Yeah, pretty much.

> **alwaysmylove**  
>  that conan interview. they just play off each other SO well and it’s so so fun to watch

> **staarktower**  
>  you know they were sent into that interview by PR to settle things down and then…they just…did that.

  
  


This Avenger baby is a SUPER model! The daughter of James Barnes and Steve Rogers seems to have stolen the hearts of all our favorite superheroes! Audrey was spotted at Barnes’ birthday dinner wearing this adorable Janie and Jack dress. She held Natasha Romanoff’s hand as they entered the Manhattan restaurant with Barnes, Rogers, and Sam Wilson.

  
  


> **bucksrogers**  
>  alright everybody buckle up bc this is about to get…well, really fucking weird.  
> 
> 
> for those of you who aren’t familiar, you can see my whole take on her appearance here but basically: audrey appeared out of nowhere. in hindsight, steve and bucky had been limiting their avenger-ing for about two weeks before The Pictures. so it’s safe to assume that she was in their lives in some capacity in the weeks leading up to the world finding out about her. but that doesn’t explain how they obtained this 10 month old child.  
> 
> 
> note that i said THIS 10 month old child. i’m well aware that they could have kept a pending adoption secret (and why that would be a good idea tbh). with these new pictures, it’s honestly getting a lil ridiculous imho to say that she’s not biologically theirs. the common consensus from the start has been that she’s bucky’s bc um hello have u seen that scowl. but…hear me out y’all…what if BOTH of them are her biological parents?  
> 
> 
> i said it was gonna get weird.  
> 
> 
> Read more  
> 
> 
> **macierica**  
>  so you’re saying that tony stark created audrey and she magically emerged as a 10 month old? lets be real these conspiracy theories would have never even started if s &b weren’t photographed clearly drunk 6 weeks before we found out about audrey. bc now it’s “audrey only existed at 10 months!” or admitting that the boys were at stark’s party, drunk af at like 2am when they had a baby at home.  
> 
> 
> **bucksrogers**  
>  okay I never said that she just popped out of the lab as a 10 month old. I said I admit I have no idea where she was during that time, just that she wasn’t with them. how else do you explain the complete 180 like 2 weeks before the original pics?  
> 
> 
> as for the drunk pictures thing, it’s not like everyone’s saying “nooo they wouldn’t do that!!” out of nowhere. it’s that they’ve PROVED that they would not do that (see: the fact that they haven’t done that one time since audrey came around). they’re adults and at the time, they were clearly childless and 100% avengers.  
> 
> 
> **myfirstmylastmyonly**  
>  are we all just gonna ignore that this theory implies that tony stark handled steve rogers’ and bucky barnes’ sperm at some point

  
  


APRIL 19 2019

Twins! James “Bucky” Barnes was not happy to see the paparazzi and his daughter, Audrey, didn’t seem too thrilled either. Barnes is no stranger to paparazzi incidents. Last year, he made headlines when he swore at the paps in a Starbucks. Oops!

  
  


@alliembarnes YOU MAKE IT ALL WORTHWHILE I’M FUCKING CRYING 

  
  


> **alwaysmylove**  
>  psa: the biodad debate ends today. nobody can look me in the eyes and tell me that this kid doesn’t share 50% of her genome with one james buchanan barnes

  
  


@TonyStark To all you parents out there, Audrey just threw my #StarkPhone across my own lab and it didn’t even crack. Just saying. Buy one. 

@JBBarnes @TonyStark…why is she in ur lab. 

@SteveRogers @TonyStark Tony you said you wouldn’t let her in there??? 

@TonyStark @SteveRogers @JBBarnes I meant kitchen. Simple typo! 

@SteveRogers @TonyStark Bucky’s on his way to the tower 

@TonyStark Are you allowed to call 911 preemptively 

@TonyStark @SteveRogers @JBBarnes Look there’s nothing even remotely dangerous in there right now 

@TonyStark @SteveRogers @JBBarnes Guys cmon how irresponsible do you think I am 

@HawkeyeBarton Oh god rest in peace Tony Stark. I really wish I was in New York right now. 

  
  


The big 1-0-1! Birthday Boy Steve Rogers was spotted running errands before heading over to the 4th of July festivities at Avengers Tower. Little Audrey, 2, was in tow and feeling festive in an adorable American flag headband.

  
  


Opinion  
The Enigmatic Audrey

By Bret Stephens  
Opinion Columnist

August 21, 2019

It’s not a new phenomenon for society’s most recognizable figures to go by only one name. Madonna, Prince, and Beyoncé are just a few examples of icons too big for a last name. We have Hulk. We have Spider-man. Now, they have been joined by a new mononymous regular at Avengers Tower: Audrey. 

In case you’ve been living under a rock for the past two years, Audrey is the daughter of Steven Rogers and James Barnes, formerly known as Captain America and the Winter Soldier, respectively. Tony Stark (Iron Man) tweets about her. Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) plays make believe with her while Sam Wilson (Captain America) snaps videos. Her parents are World War II heroes and the superhero world’s resident LGBTQ+ champions. Rogers and Barnes have made incredible sacrifices for this country; they have done far more than their share, both individually and together. Now, they have a daughter and the people are still prying. So, how much can we really ask for?

The answer is simple: we deserve the (incomplete) truth. Should we be privy to how they discipline her or how often she gets to eat sweets? Absolutely not. I don’t expect to see Rogers or Barnes on Fox News defending their choices of babysitters. By all accounts, they are loving and capable parents. Short of Audrey showing up to the Avengers’ latest mission, they should be free to parent her however they choose. 

Rogers and Barnes have asked for privacy – like many other famous parents – and they (mostly) deserve it.

Unfortunately, Audrey stands apart from her celebritot peers in one crucial way: her genetic makeup. North West and Blue Ivy are fellow fashionistas and they are photographed far more often than Audrey. Princess Charlotte’s parents are more influential than even Rogers and Barnes are. Yet, none of these mini stars are as deeply entrenched in –and potentially, part of – the superhero world.

Audrey’s origins have been shrouded in mystery since she appeared overnight as a 10-month-old. In the months preceding her first public appearance, her parents were regularly partaking in dangerous missions with the Avengers. Just a month before she was photographed by paparazzi for the first time, the two were pictured stumbling out of Avengers Tower and into a taxi in the wee hours of the morning. 

Considering they retired within a week of those first photographs and have not been seen even slightly intoxicated since, this behavior seems quite out of character. At the very least, I can’t say that I know many parents of 9-month-olds who are inclined to stay out past about 8pm.

This all begs the question: where did this little girl come from?

A simple Google search can have one believing that she is the biological daughter of either Rogers or Barnes. Improbably, some claim that she must be both of theirs – her eyes are Rogers, but her hair is Barnes, they say. Others are convinced that she was kidnapped by the Avengers and gifted to Rogers and Barnes as some kind of twisted compromise for the Sokovia Accords. 

There is always the possibility that Audrey is the result of an ordinary adoption. However, if we’re going to get personal, I think some of the physical similarities are a bit uncanny.

So far, internet detectives have struggled to explain where Audrey was before she was adopted by her superhero dads. Their excuse? It’s irrelevant; because in the world of the Avengers, we neither ask for nor receive explanations. They do their thing in their tower, and we don’t ask questions. And then, when the world needs saving, they take care of it for us.

It’s a nice trade-off, as long as their world stays somewhat contained.

This leads us to the uncomfortable truth of Audrey. While we may never know the details of her first 10 months, there is a good chance that she is the biological child of a super soldier. (If I’m losing you here, go Google “Audrey Steve Rogers eyes” and then come back.) Therefore, there is a reasonable chance that she inherited not just their hair or eyes, but the super solider serum that makes them inhumanly fast and strong.

Very little research has ever been done on the serum, as Rogers and Barnes are the only known success stories. No one can say for sure if it could even be passed down genetically, or if it manifests as a dominant or recessive trait. For the sake of this article, let’s assume that it can indeed be inherited. Would the second-generation offspring (Audrey, in this case) experience the same effects as the first? That is, will we eventually have thousands of biologically related enhanced people running around, or will the serum become diluted with each successive generation? 

These are questions that demand answers, and ones that the public deserves to know. 

Right now, Rogers and Barnes are almost always around to diffuse potentially destructive situations. But they cannot be there 100% of the time and even the most well-behaved young child has outbursts. What happens when super strong Audrey goes to school, and another child takes the toy she was playing with? What happens when she hits puberty and the only people on the planet who can match her just so happen to be her totally overbearing parents and all their equally old and boring friends? Or, more immediately, what happens when she goes to Target with a non-enhanced babysitter and throws a temper tantrum.

Toddlers are smarter than a lot of people think. There is a good reason that all the parenting experts tell you never to give in to a temper tantrum. If Audrey is enhanced, she has no doubt already recognized it. The adults in her life have likely altered their behavior around her. I mean, imagine you’re Romanoff or Wilson. You’re in public with your friends’ super powered two-year-old. Little Audrey has decided that she absolutely needs to have this toy, and you know that if she throws herself on the ground, her tiny fist is going to go through the tiled floor.

I don’t know about you, but I’d buy the toy.

  
  


> **falconwilson**  
>  things that are more fun and less intrusive to debate than who’s sperm contributed to audrey’s existence: 
> 
>   * who sneaks her more junk food
>   * who freaks out more when she gets some minor injury
>   * who cries at birthdays/milestones
>   * who gives in to her more often
>   * who handles the discipline more
>   * which avenger babysitter do they each really prefer
>   * who is the second godparent sam mentioned that one time!!!!
> 


> **avengingangels**  
>  I’ve been so unsure about posting this at all but with the NYT op-ed and all this recent discourse I’ve decided why the hell not. I still believe that S &B deserve privacy and that they are the absolute best (and only) people to have A*drey, but I just don’t think people are ever going to shut up until they give a real answer.  
> 
> 
> I don’t have proof, but A*drey is enhanced. You can believe me or not but I have no reason to lie
> 
> I live in Queens. Last year (shortly after her second birthday) I was at the grocery store just to grab a few things and St*ve was there with A*drey. She had this little toddler cup thing of goldfish. Something like this: 
> 
> Except you see those little handles? Well she was playfully bending one of them back and forth. St*ve was a little preoccupied looking at different brands of things so he wasn’t seeing it but guys. I’m not kidding it was so casual. At first, I actually thought the handles must be rubber because she was putting in no effort at all, she was just entertaining herself. 
> 
> I realized they were actually hard plastic when it snapped off. It wasn’t that loud but St*ve whipped his head around to look at her. He took the cup from her and by the look on her face, she knew she wasn’t supposed to be doing that (imagine how many toddler cups they go through holy hell). Then he immediately whipped back around to look at me, as I was the only other person in the aisle. 
> 
> He looked at me. I looked at him. He knew that I had just witnessed his toddler effortlessly break a plastic cup. I’ll admit I was a little terrified that B*cky was going to come down from the ceiling or something and force me into signing NDAs. But nothing happened. I gave him a little smile even though I was totally freaking out internally, because I didn’t want him to think I was about to cause a scene. He smiled back kind of apologetically and hurried away from that aisle. 
> 
> So there it is. Nothing too wild but there is no doubt in my mind that she’s enhanced. It’s time we move on from this pointless argument.

> **tonysthrownphone**  
>  tbh you guys know me. I love a good ol’ “who are audrey’s biological parents” debate (spoiler: it’s both of them). HOWEVER! if you are seriously implying that they could/should be forced to answer publicly, you can unfollow me immediately and also choke

@captainmerida we still don’t even know for sure if her last name is barnes-rogers or rogers-barnes and y’all are out here trying to sort out her entire genome smh

  
  


SEPTEMBER 2 2019 

James “Bucky” Barnes, formerly known as the Winter Soldier, was seen in Brooklyn with his daughter. Audrey, 2, is the only child of Barnes and ex-Captain America, Steve Rogers. Since her sudden and mysterious appearance in the public eye, Audrey and her origins have been the subject of rampant speculation.

  
  


> **oliviavengers**  
>  can i just say how much i love audrey’s total indifference to like everything avengers. she holds bucky barnes’ metal hand. the freakin black widow is her “auntie nat.” she throws tony stark’s tech across his own lab. she’s two, it all means nothing to her and that’s amazing

  
  


Former Avengers Steve Rogers and James Barnes at JFK airport. The pair boarded a flight for Baltimore with their two-year-old daughter, Audrey. These guys have dealt with some scary stuff in the past, but travelling with a sleepy toddler definitely ranks up there!

> **natasharom**  
>  ok listen. christmas is in 6 days. steve and bucky just flew into baltimore. you know who lives in maryland??? SAM. WILSONS. PARENTS. i’m not saying they took audrey to spend christmas with sam’s family but….they took audrey to spend christmas with sam’s family.

  
  


> **tonysthrownphone**  
>  this is your annual reminder that steve rogers and bucky barnes do not owe you shit

@starspangledlayla @TonyStark was her third birthday Iron Man themed

@TonyStark @starspangledlayla Look I don’t need this kind of reminder of my friends’ betrayal

  
  


@CapSamWilson Audrey can’t say “vibranium” and she’s just spent 5 minutes telling me that @JBBarnes has a “vibratey arm” Lord help me

@TonyStark @CapSamWilson Please. That’s nothing. Who else remembers when she scolded @ColRhodes for coming into my room without knocking because “Uncle Rhodey, knocking is important!” 

@ColRhodes @TonyStark @CapSamWilson Can we not talk about this? That kid has probably seen some shit 

@SteveRogers @TonyStark @CapSamWilson @ColRhodes Nah she hasn’t seen anything because she knows that knocking is important

The Avengers are tweeting about sex and Twitter is losing its mind

@JBBarnes @CapSamWilson Why not both? 

@shurishuri @JBBarnes oh my god i have taught you so well @peterp look i am so proud

  
  


> **myfirstmylastmyonly**  
>  I am so so so emotional over the fact that steve could have used a million things to describe bucky and he chose best friend!!! they are each others’ best friend above all else!! 

  
  


Audrey Rogers-Barnes got some quality girl time this weekend! She was spotted with her “Aunt Natasha” (Black Widow to the rest of us) doing some shopping. It must have been nice to get a break from all the boys!

  
  


@winterjosie “sometimes they talk openly about audrey but they never answer the biggest question”

@winterjosie “they’re fine with their friends posting pictures of audrey for the world to see but sometimes they get mad at paps”

@winterjosie ok here’s a wild thought: maybe they’re okay with sharing some parts of her life with the world and not others ???

@winterjosie maybe they’re more comfortable with their friends taking/sharing pictures of their daughter than a random guy on the street ???? idk ya know. just an idea.

  
  


The Most Influential Under-18s of 2020  
From the toddlers to the teens, here are this year’s most influential kids.  
December 17th 2020

As the first Avenger baby, Audrey Rogers-Barnes has been in the spotlight since her first public outing. She hasn’t started pre-school yet, but with babysitters like Natasha Romanoff, it’s safe to say nobody’s going to be messing with her. Her fathers, former World War II soldiers Steve Rogers and James Barnes, have kept much of her life hidden from the public. Still, her influence over the children’s clothing industry rivals that of Blue Ivy and North West. This mini super’s impact extends beyond fashion, though. She is her own unique brand of celebrity child and the world seems unsure of how to treat her. Audrey’s very existence has brought up an inevitable and important question: what, if anything, do the Avengers really owe us? —Sean Gregory

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been wanting to do something like this forever but I'm fairly new to photoshop and formatting/html, so this was a lil new and scary. But it was also really fun to do!
> 
>   * I know, I know. I didn't answer anything. The reason is I wanted this to be really immersive (esp after IW) and I think confusion/interpreting things differently/getting half the story is a major part of fandom. So that's why it's so open.
>   * "Audrey" (when her face is shown) is 98% Suri Cruise, 2% photoshop.
>   * Title is taken from Blackbird by the Beatles
>   * Any name or username mentioned is completely random! If I used your username and you want me to change it, just let me know and I will gladly do it!
>   * the links in the CNN/NYT/etc tweets are real links but mostly random. I think the first one will give you info on how to register to vote in the US, if you need that
> 

> 
> Visit me on [tumblr!](https://starspangledstyles.tumblr.com)


End file.
